Life After Derek
by Misty Elizabeth
Summary: EPISODE THREE: Derek and Casey may have left but their junior versions are still there in the high school. What happens when the juniors don't want to do the things everyone expects them to do? Read on to find out. Please review : Thanks.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION **

Hey guys, I am sure you all hoped this to be a Lizwin fanfiction, with perhaps a bit of Dasey in it. But I am sorry; this is a different take on the whole _**Life with Derek**_ series. After that show ended (and it has been my most favorite by far), I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to the **McDonald-Venturi Family** during the **Life **_**after **_**Derek**. And then it suddenly dawned on me, I should write that story for myself and let's see where it takes me. This time, I swear to complete this fanfiction. Something I've not done for a long, long time. Of course before that I need to tell the readers of this fanfiction a few things:

**_* The stories are written in one-two chapters. Each story represents ONE episode._**

**_* Reviews are greatly appreciated._**

**_* Please don't flame me._**

**_* Derek and Casey will be appearing on and off during the course of this new format I am trying out._**

**_* Any sort of help or suggestion is greatly appreciated._**

**_* This happens in a world where Nora and George do not have a baby together. (It leaves me scope to write Dasey/Lizwin episodes too.)_**

**_* I am willing to take requests for what you want some of the episodes to show. Just PM me what you would like to read about._**

* * *

So let's get on with the story, without further ado. And just for fun, here's the new theme that should be sung in the credits of _**Life after Derek**_! The protagonists of this show are mainly Lizzie and Edwin, with the song from Lizzie's point of view. Okay folks enjoy! :)

_It used to be my brothers and sisters and me, _

_Quite a large family but all right with me!_

_But Casey left for college, that's when everything changed._

_Something's were lost and others retained._

_A new school, new friends,_

_So many changes it makes my head spin,_

_And now I've a brother who just wants to win._

_This life after Derek, the life after Derek,_

_This is life with Lizzie, Edwin, George and Nora, Marti,_

_And sometimes Derek and Casey!_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Last Note:** Any thoughts on this new subject are greatly appreciated. I'll just put up this introduction, so that all you wonderful people can give me some feedback, before I officially launch the story. Thanks a ton for reading this you guys.


	2. Episode One: Surprise Part I

**Episode One: **Surprise Part I

**The McDonald-Venturi Kitchen: **

"I can't believe it's nearly the end of summer," complained Lizzie McDonald, as she spooned her cereal.

"Aw, come on Liz" said her elder sister Casey, "you can help me pack up for Queens. Won't that be fun?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. Typical Casey! She was too wrapped up with her new life soon to happen, now that she'd gotten over her fear of the future. Besides she and Derek were going to the same university. And even though the stepsiblings didn't really get along, it was a nice feeling going off to a place where you knew at least one person.

"Hey, anyone seen my hockey gear?" asked Derek, walking into the kitchen. "I can't find it."

"Check under your bed, Derek!" Lizzie suggested.

"Wow, you're up early" commented Casey. "And talking about packing? You've improved I should say."

"Well, I am surprised you're still packing up." Derek shot at her, "Shouldn't your clothes and books be already put into separate bags and marked with magic markers?"

"Derek!" began Casey, annoyed. But her stepbrother already reached forward and grabbed her bowl of cereal from her hands.

"Thanks for breakfast, Case!" he grinned at her.

"No way, Derek! Milk your own cereal." Casey shouted, holding onto her bowl with all her might.

They played tug of war with the bowl of cereal, till it flew out of their hands and landed with a dull thud in the sink.

"Look what you did!" scolded Casey.

"Me? You're the one who wouldn't let go!" Derek defended himself.

Casey opened her mouth to retort, but Lizzie cut across her. "All right, stop that now. Both you of you! Derek, go find your hockey gear. And Casey, can you please stop fighting all the time? How will you two ever get along at Queens?"

"Very goodly!" Casey mocked Derek, and left the kitchen counter.

"I better go get my hockey gear…" Derek's voice trailed off. Lizzie pushed her own bowl of cereal at him, and smiled.

"Thanks, Liz!" he beamed, and left, taking the bowl with him to his room.

"You're welcome." Lizzie murmured when he was out of sight.

**The Hallway in front of Casey, Derek and Lizzie's Room: **

Edwin was sitting on stairs dreaming into space. He didn't quite realize his stepsister, Lizzie, had come upstairs and was standing in front of him. She gave him a shove to make him acknowledge her presence.

"Hey, Ed!" she said, sitting down next to him.

"Lizzie, sorry – didn't quite see you there." Edwin said, breaking out of his reverie. "Does Nora, Dad or Derek want me?"

"Nope," replied Lizzie, "unless you can tell Derek where his hockey gear is?"

"Tell him to check under his bed."

"Already did."

"Oh…"

Silence lapsed between the two of them. Then Edwin decided to break it, by turning a smug face at his stepsister.

"So, once Derek and Casey are off to the university, I will be the big bro! How does that make you feel?"

"Honestly?" Lizzie asked, knitting her eyebrows together. "Quite amused and relieved…you will be the one setting the examples and I would you following your lead."

"Well, Derek is the oldest by age…" Edwin defended himself.

Casey came out of her room just then and added, "And the youngest by maturity! Sometimes he makes me think he's acting his shoe size."

"Derek's shoe size isn't three, Casey!" Lizzie said, making Edwin and Casey stare at her. "Well, sometimes he does act like a three year old."

"I DO NOT act like a three year old," thundered Derek, emerging from his own room, "But if someone doesn't give me back my hockey gear from where she hid it, she'll soon become three feet!"

His eyes were turned on Lizzie. She stared back him, shocked. "Don't look at me. I told you to look under your bed."

"Or maybe I should look under yours, right Liz?" Derek asked her angrily.

"You're welcome to, Derek. But I really didn't take it." Lizzie replied.

Derek sighed, and then his eyes fell on Casey, "You!"

"What?" Casey sounded appalled. "Do you really think I'd be shallow enough to hide your hockey gear to stop you from going to Queens?"

"Well, you're the one who was talking about acting ages!" Derek stated.

"I am seventeen, Derek. Not seven!" yelled Casey.

"That's kind of hard to believe!" Derek said, and disappeared into his own room.

Casey stomped off into her own room, and banged the door shut. Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other.

"Can't wait for them to leave, huh?" asked Lizzie.

"Are you kidding?" Edwin smiled. "I love these free drama shows!"

Lizzie shook her head, exasperatedly.

**McDonald-Venturi Living Room:**

Lizzie and Edwin were watching cartoons in the evening, when their phone rang. They heard Marti answering the phone from the kitchen.

"McDonald-Venturi residence." Marti was saying. A minute later she screamed loudly, "Nora, Dad – the phone's for you."

"How can the phone be for both George and Mom?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, generally parents get a lot of common calls." Edwin answered. Then his eyes grew wider, and he looked at Lizzie, "Oh no, I am in trouble. Someone's calling our parents. I bet it's the school. I bet it's about my suspension. I am already grounded, could it get any worse?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Edwin." His stepsister tried to calm him down, "We'll find out at dinner what's up anyway."

"Guess you're right. Oh I just hope Lasiter had his secretary call to say my suspension's been lifted!" Edwin sighed, and sank into the sofa.

"What's the matter, Ed?" asked Derek, as he came down the stairs and propelled himself into his favorite chair, "Sick of being a legend before your time, already?"

"When it includes going to bed an hour early and having to put Marti to bed every other night, then YES!" Edwin declared.

Derek smirked, "Things sure were different when I started high school. Funny how things change." He reached out, and switched the channel.

"Uh, Derek…" Lizzie said. "Do you mind? We were watching that."

"Oh sorry, Liz" Derek's grin became broader. "But it's even funnier to see how certain things don't change."

Lizzie didn't pick a fight with Derek, like Casey would've done. She simply crossed her arms in front of her chest, and decided to endure the channels Derek would force her and Edwin through.

**McDonald-Venturi Dining Table: **

"So, how was everyone's day?" George asked, as the family dug into dinner together.

"Boring!" said Marti in a sing-song voice. "The most fun I had was watching Smereck look for his hockey gear."

Derek looked down the stable, sharply at his little sister, "Smarty! You better give me back my hockey gear!"

"Okay, Smereck." Marti sighed in a resigned voice.

"Well, me and Liz had a pretty entertaining day watching the last big fight between Derek and Casey." Edwin grinned, and it was immediately followed by a yell of pain as Casey kicked him under the table.

"Derek!" chided his father.

"Casey!" said her mother, turning to look at her daughter. "I thought you decided you were too mature to fight?"

"That was before stupid Derek accused me of kidnapping his stupid hockey gear!" Casey defended herself.

"Yeah, and that makes you so sound so mature!" Derek laughed. Then catching the look of anger on his stepmother and father's faces, he became more interested in his own food.

"Oh by the way, Lizzie, I had a call from your principal today." Nora told her younger daughter.

"What?" chorused Edwin and Casey, looking at Lizzie.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Lizzie said at once.

"Hey, living up to the Venturi name. Sweet!" smirked Derek.

"Is Lizzie in trouble?" Marti inquired.

George waved aside the montage of questions and replied, "No. the principal wants to meet with me and Nora tomorrow to discuss Lizzie."

"But George," Lizzie pleaded. "I never get into trouble, and I have the good sense of never listening to Edwin."

"Ahem?" said Edwin, narrowing his eyes at his stepsister.

"Except when I am bored or I need help to escape from Casey's nerves!" she added swiftly, causing herself to earn another 'ahem' from Casey.

"Ok, ok…look guys. Let's not jump to conclusions yet. I say, let me and Nora hear out her principal and then we can judge the whole situation." George said over the rising din of conversation.

**Night Time:**

Everyone agreed it was the best idea, except Lizzie who tossed and turned in bed that night. It didn't help when Derek yelled around midnight:

"Hey, does anyone know where all my socks have gone?"

Lizzie couldn't help but yell back, "You sure you even use them, Derek?"

* * *

_Continued in the next chapter...keep reading... :P_


	3. Episode One: Surprise Part II

**Episode One: **Surprise Part II _**  
**_

**McDonald-Venturi Living Room:**

"Ready to get into trouble, Liz?" Edwin teased his stepsister the next day, as they watched television together late the next morning. Their parents had already gone off to meet Lizzie's principal.

"You mean I'd be in trouble if I hit you right now?" she asked him.

"I am serious, Lizzie. You never get into trouble!"

"Neither would you," said Casey coming down the stairs, "if you had the good sense of never listening to Derek!"

"Hey, I am never in trouble!" said Derek, coming out of the kitchen holding a sandwich in his hand.

"That's because you get other people into trouble…and take your blame." Casey commented.

Derek smirked at her before settling down on his own chair saying, "What can I say? I am a pro."

No one replied to this comment. Casey stood behind the couch, hands folded across her chest and lips pursed. Lizzie and Edwin had gone back to watching their television program.

The door opened just then, and Nora and George entered the house. Lizzie jumped up from her seat, and began firing questions at her mom and stepdad.

"Am I in trouble? Please. I swear I didn't do it. I'm innocent!" she said. "Please tell me you're not grounding me?"

"Err…honey…" said her mom uncertainly. "I am not sure this is something we can discuss with so many of us here…"

"Did they expel me?" Lizzie asked eyes widened with horror.

"Nora," said George "I think the elder kids should know about this."

Nora nodded and said, "Okay, Lizzie. Your principal wanted to meet with us to know if we'd be willing to let you go to high school a year ahead."

"What?" chorused Edwin, Casey and Lizzie, staring at their parents.

"Ah, another legend before her time." Derek mocked, "Great going, Casey junior!"

"Actually, the girls' soccer team is in horrible form" George told them, "So Lizzie's is being shifted to high school for sports not studies, Derek."

"This is ridiculous!" said Lizzie at last. "People get double promoted for being good in studies, not sports!"

"Aw, come on Liz – in a way you'd be just like Derek," Casey threw an evil smile at her stepbrother, "Only you'd be one year younger than everyone. And he was older."

"Casey!" her mother reprimanded her.

Lizzie stomped off from the living room, and went upstairs.

**Games closet: **

Edwin opened the door to the games closet, and found his stepsister sitting on the floor playing checkers by herself.

"Hating the idea of jumping start into high school, huh?" he asked settling down across her, after closing the games closet door.

"We need a bigger place to meet." Lizzie commented, looking around at the cramped space around them.

"Yeah, we will have Derek and Casey's room." Her stepbrother reminded her.

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah...those rooms."

"So, you want to talk about it?" asked Edwin, taking a turn at checkers.

"What am I supposed to say, Edwin?" Lizzie asked, annoyed. "I mean, I am being forced out of my old school one year early to go to high school…because of soccer? This is ridiculous!"

"Actually, I think it's pretty great." Edwin smiled at her. "At least you'd be in the same grade as me."

"What a comfort." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Oh think about it, Liz. Wouldn't you rather we both started high school at the same time – like Derek and Casey?"

"That's just it, Edwin. We're not Derek and Casey. We're Edwin and Lizzie!" his stepsister said, in a strained voice.

**McDonald-Venturi Dining Table:**

Dinner that night was unusually quiet. Derek and Casey were not bickering for a change, no doubt preoccupied with the thought that this was their last meal with the family for a long time to come. They'd starting off for Queens tomorrow.

"So Liz," said Nora finally breaking the silence. "Did you think about the offer your school's made you?"

"Yes, and I am not going." Lizzie said with finality in her voice. "I want to go about this the right way. Jumping ahead to high school seems wrong."

"Are you sure you don't want give it some more thought?" asked George. "I am high school is a big deal, you know."

"Thanks, George. But I am willing to wait." Lizzie replied.

"And leave me to my fate, huh sis?" asked Edwin.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "don't guilt trip me, Edwin."

"Liz," said Casey finally speaking, "I think you could give high school a shot. I mean, one year will be over in no time."

"Thanks, Casey. But my mind's made up." Her younger sister replied.

"Does this mean you'll be going to school with me, Lizzie?" Marti piped up from the other end of the table.

"Yes, Marti."

Everyone looked expectantly around at Derek. He stopped chewing his food and asked, "So what time do you think we should start for Queens tomorrow?"

**A Tent outside Derek, Casey and Lizzie's Room:**

Derek sat down cross-legged next to the tent, which he was sure contained his younger sister. He knocked on the door with his knuckles.

"Smarty, come on out here. I need to talk to you." He called.

"Go away, Smerek. I am not here." She called back indignantly.

"Come on, Smarty. I am leaving tomorrow. Don't you want to have one of our talks before I leave?"

Marti unzipped the tent door, and jumped onto his lap, and held him in a tight embrace.

"Don't go, Smerek." She sniffed.

"Marti," said Derek slowly. "I promise you, we'll keep in touch. Ask Lizzie to let you use her computer. She's really helpful…unlike her sister."

"Smerek!" Marti said, lifting up her head and peering at her brother. "Casey's helpful too."

"Yeah," said Derek choosing to ignore that comment. "And I'll come home on the weekends that I can. Okay? Just promise me you won't cry."

"Okay, Smerek." Marti nodded, and began laughing as Derek tickled her in a guise as the 'tickle monster.'

**McDonald-Venturi Living Room:**

All of Casey and Derek's luggage adorned the whole of the living room. George was calling the kids to come down and wish their brother and sister good bye. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti flew down stairs and stood in front of them. Casey and Derek were trying to absorb the last few minutes at home, fixing how certain things looked like in their memories. Well, at least Casey was.

"Derek, promise me you will study hard?" his father told him, "and please look after Casey."

"Ugh, fine dad. But this babysitting will cost you." Derek warned him, holding out his hand.

George gave me a lot of money, and said, "I am proud of you, son. And use that money wisely."

"Yeah, thanks dad."

At a distance, Casey and her mom stood in a silent embrace. Without words they had their last conversation. Lizzie went over to her mother and sister.

"Ah, Liz…I'm going to miss you so much!" said Casey giving her sister a tight hug. "I wish I could be more around for you."

"Yeah," smiled Lizzie through her tears. "I almost wish you were staying here so that you could help me through high school."

The whole family turned to look around at her.

"You changed your mind?" asked Edwin, "Yes!"

Lizzie grinned at him, "I wasn't the only one asked to transfer into high school."

"Okay, good luck with your schools guys!" Derek called. "Now, can we please leave before all the tears start?"

Lizzie and Marti hugged him, as did Nora. Edwin tried to contain himself but hugged his big bro at the last minute saying, "No hugging is your policy, not mine."

Then the McDonalds and Venturis went out to their front porch to watch their two eldest children drive off to their futures…

Lizzie came back inside and sat back down heavily on the sofa. Edwin followed her inside and sat down in Derek's chair.

"I can't wait to go to high school." He grinned.

"I sure can." Lizzie sighed.

"Oh come on sis," Edwin reminded her happily. "Just two more days…"

Marti bounded in to the room, and sat down next to Lizzie, "summer is going to be over soon."

"I know, Marti," Lizzie said. Then a smile broke across her face. "But life is just about to start!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is was the first episode :P Please don't hate me for it. I am just stumbling around with the set-up. It maybe totally awful, but I am trying to get Edwin and Lizzie to go to the same school. And I am unable to do that without jumping one year ahead. This could be totally boring...I promise you, however, that the future episodes are much better than this pilot one. :D_


	4. Episode Two: First Day, Worst Day Part I

**Episode Two:** First Day, Worst Day Part -I

**McDonald-Venturi Living Room:**

Edwin was dressed in his pajamas, reading the newspaper sprawled on Derek's favorite chair. Lizzie was dressed for school, and sitting on the arm of the couch, looking expectantly at the staircase. Minutes later, George emerged carrying Marti under one arm, and her school bag under the other.

"I don't wanna go to school." Marti squealed, her little soul very much indignant at being carried downstairs in this fashion.

"Oh come on, Marti," Lizzie laughed going forwards to help her stepsister, and relieve her stepdad from the torture of having to force her daughter into school. "School will be fun; you will be starting a whole new grade this time."

"I don't care," muttered the younger girl shouldering her bag. "Why does Edwin get to stay home, daddy?"

George looked around wildly and saw his second son lazing in front of the television.

"Edwin!" he scolded. "You've been punished, not rewarded. Now go stay in your room."

"Fine." His son said in a resigned voice, and trudged back up the stairs.

"Not the way I see it," muttered Lizzie, "he gets to stay at home from school, from all the work."

"Yeah, but he'll be far behind than you before his suspension is lifted." Her stepfather reminded her.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "We're in the same grade, George."

"Oh yeah…hadn't thought about that." he shrugged. "But come on, we're going to be late for the first day of school if you don't hurry."

Nora came scurrying forwards from the kitchen, carrying the girls' lunches in her hands. She handed it to them.

"Have a nice day, guys. Love you." She kissed them both, and then the four of them went off to their respective destinations.

**School Hallway:**

Lizzie stood there in front of her locker, trying out the combination she'd been given from the office. It didn't budge even after five tries. She hit it angrily muttering to herself,

"Stupid locker door won't open! Oh, and Stupid Edwin for following in Derek's stupid footsteps!"

Much to her surprise her locker door swung open, and she placed all her books in. She checked her time table. It was history first thing this morning. She groaned, and slid to the floor, resting her back against the locker. For a minute she considered skipping the class and joining in from the next. She knew she could get away by claiming she was new and had got lost. High school students weren't known for their helpful ways anyone, unless they were like her elder sister, Casey. She wished Edwin had been here with her.

"What do you think you're doing?" a wrathful female voice interrupted her miserable thoughts.

Lizzie looked up, and found herself staring at a redheaded girl. The girl was dressed in jeans and a tank top, reminding Lizzie of all the girls her stepbrother, Derek, had dated throughout his high school life. The ones Casey had never approved of.

"I am sitting in the school hallway," Lizzie replied. "I am new here."

"Aren't you a bit too young to be in high school?" she asked her rudely.

"And aren't you a bit too old?" Lizzie shot back, nettled by girl's tone.

"What did you say to me?"

"Uh…nothing"

Lizzie got up from the floor, and drew herself to her full height. She and the girl had direct eye contact, and neither of them blinked. It would've probably got more violent had it not been for a teacher passing by them at that very moment.

"Ah, what do we have here, Megan?" he stopped and watched them both.

"Nothing, Coach" replied Megan, "Just a friendly chat with a junior!"

"Fine," he said and studied Lizzie for a moment. "Ah, Lizzie McDonald, I hope to see you in the soccer field after school's over. And Megan, be nice to your new team mates."

"I will, Coach." Megan replied sweetly. Then she turned her face towards Lizzie, and her voice hardened. "Seeing that, I am the Captain of the soccer team."

Lizzie closed her eyes in horror.

**Lizzie's Room: **

Lizzie was lying on her stomach, wondering about how badly her day had actually turned out to be. There was a small knock on the door, and then Edwin let himself in.

"Hey sis how was your day?" he asked, hitting her leg lightly so that she would move and make room for him.

"Way worse than yours!" Lizzie sighed. "I made an enemy off the school's girls' soccer captain today." Catching the look of horror on her stepbrother's face she added. "I didn't mean too. She was trying to bully me in the school hallway."

"Really?" Edwin asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I didn't know bullying existed in high school as well."

"It exists everywhere, Ed!" Lizzie told him. "Like right now. If you don't get yourself back into high school by tomorrow, I am going to drop out."

"That's more like blackmail than bullying." Edwin stated.

"Just do it, Edwin."

"Okay, sis!"

**McDonald-Venturi Dining Table:**

"So how was everyone's day?" asked George, as they dug into their dinners. "Mine was pretty good. I met with a new client, and he sounds interested to hire us."

"Well, my work went well too." Nora smiled at the children, "I have a client who wants to do decorate her daughter's room. Not just the windows."

"Way to go, Nora!" grinned Edwin, "And I have an announcement too."

"As long as you're not further into trouble…" his father warned him.

"Are we getting a pony?" asked Marti, suddenly taking an interest in the conversation.

"No, Smarty." Edwin smiled down at her, and turned back to the grownups. "I called up my Principal, and he's agreed to lift my suspension if I serve detentions for a week."

"Edwin, I thought you preferred being suspended. What changed your mind?" Nora asked.

"My sister did." Edwin replied.

"I did?" asked Marti, frowning.

"I think he's talking about me, Marti." Lizzie laughed. "Way to go, Edwin."

"Lunch is on you tomorrow, sis." Edwin said.

George stared at the empty chair that had been previous occupied by Derek. He wondered why his eldest son always failed to get along with Nora's eldest daughter. Yet here the second children were who resolved all their problems on their own.

"Aw, missing our older children?" Nora asked him in a soft voice.

"Yes, I was just wondering why Casey and Derek never got along!" he answered.

"Derek?" echoed Lizzie.

"Casey?" echoed Edwin.

"Isn't anyone interested to know about us?" asked Lizzie, "or our days?"

"Yeah and how I convinced the principal to let me back in school?" Edwin stated.

When their parents failed to answer them, they both left the table. They would've said something to them, but the phone rang at the precise moment.

George answered it, "Oh hi, Casey…everything all right there? Yes, your mom is here. We were just talking about you. Sure, sure…could you please get Derek to call me once?"

Nora left the table when she realized who had called up. Marti picked at her food for sometime before getting annoyed and left the table yelling, "I hate this family!"


	5. Episode Two:First Day, Worst Day Part II

**Episode Two: **First Day, Worst Day Part II

**School Hallway:**

Lizzie McDonald and Edwin Venturi walked into the school hallway together, attracting the attention. People began whispering to each other that Derek Venturi's brother and Casey McDonald's sister had entered high school together.

"We can look forward to some interesting times!" one of the seniors grinned.

"Yeah, Derek and Casey were always in some fight or another." His friend agreed, studying the new stepsibling duo.

Lizzie grew aware of the stares they were getting, and said through gritted teeth, "Uh, Ed? Why are the students staring at us?"

"'Cause belong to a house of legends!" Edwin replied, waving to a few people. "'Sup?"

Lizzie let out a sigh of anger. Everywhere she went people would stare at her. Casey – the incarnation of perfect – her sister had set pretty high standards for her to live up to. It was disgusting. It was almost as disgusting as Edwin, thinking it his prime duty to carry on the Venturi name by playing pranks on all and sundry.

**Classroom:**

"You've got to stop giving into people's expectations of us, Edwin!" Lizzie complained, after the teacher had chided her for not knowing an answer. "I'm tired of people thinking me to be smart just because I happen to be Casey's sister."

"Oh c'mon, Liz," Edwin assured his stepsister. "I'm sure all these 'expectations' will blow over with time. Besides, don't tell me you don't like the attention."

"Well, I can handle this attention," Lizzie replied. "I'm more worried about the attention I'm going to receive courtesy the soccer captain!"

"Oh c'mon, Megan is a great person." Edwin stated. Lizzie cocked an eyebrow at him, so he quickly added. "Once you get past her edgy nature."

Lizzie stared at him, "Edgy nature? That's too hackneyed a thing even for you, Ed!"

The teacher loomed up over them like a shadow, and had a frown on his face as he studied the two sinners of his class. Edwin looked guilty. But Lizzie tried and failed to assume a look of guilt on her face.

"Well, well, well….talk about iconoclasts! Lizzie McDonald, I cannot believe you would be violation a basic classroom principal. And as for you, Derek Junior…didn't you just have your suspension suspended?"

"Actually, my name is Edwin." Edwin corrected the teacher, automatically. It was cool when he'd been called Derek Junior before, but right now it really annoyed him.

"Very well, Edwin and Lizzie, you can come finish your little chat after school. In detention!" he snapped, and headed back to the front of the class.

"Uh, I'm already serving detention…" Edwin muttered.

"And I get to miss soccer practice!" Lizzie felt elated by being awarded detention.

**McDonald-Venturi Living Room:**

The front door opened, and Lizzie and Edwin walked into the room, thoroughly exhausted from their day at school. Marti was already sitting on the couch, playing with her toy animals. She looked around, and smiled at the sight of her brother and stepsister.

"Yaay! You're home!" she rushed forwards and jumped onto Lizzie's arm.

Lizzie picked her up saying, "Oh hi, Marti…where's mom and George? Don't tell me your home alone!"

"Nora's in the kitchen," Marti replied, "But dad is still at work. And I was missing you guys. Ever since you started high school I have felt lonely."

"Oh I'm sorry, Marti," Lizzie sighed. "High school's tough…both the work and play. And being Casey McDonald's younger sister is really the icing on the cake!"

"What cake?" asked Marti, tilting her head to one-side and looking at Lizzie.

"Uh, never mind." Lizzie said quickly, feeling she wouldn't be able to do a good job with the explanation as Casey would've done.

"Being Derek's younger brother isn't a walk in the park either, sis!" Edwin reminded her.

They walked to the couch and flopped down, Marti still on Lizzie's lap. Lizzie took her chance to annoy Edwin.

"I thought you liked being called Derek junior, DJ!"

Edwin looked around at her nettled, "Hey that was before I knew what being a Derek could mean. Detentions, suspensions, and being hit on every waking minute!"

"I thought you lived for that stuff." Lizzie grinned at him.

Edwin threw a cushion at her, which she fended off still with that annoying smirk on her face.

"I don't live for that stuff, Liz!" her stepbrother stated in an arrogant voice. "Well, except maybe for the last part."

Lizzie sighed, "I dislike high school."

"Me too." Edwin seconded.

Marti jumped off from Lizzie's lap and announced, "well, I dislike you both," and rushed off into her own room, dragging her soft toys with her.

**Casey's Room:**

Lizzie McDonald was sitting on her older sister's bed, staring blankly at the shut door. She wondered what it was that drove Casey on to see her through high school. Then it struck her. Casey had always had help. Help from her, her mother – from the members of their new family, and sometimes even Derek.

Lizzie and Edwin on the other hand were supposed to help the family out, do well in both school and sports, and baby sit Marti.

It wasn't fair, she thought angrily. It just wasn't fair.

**Derek's Room:**

Edwin Venturi lay sprawled on his brother's bed, wondering the exact same thing as his stepsister. What was so special about Derek anyway?

He understood that there was more to Derek than he'd let anyone in the family see, but he was pretty sure that wasn't the reason the students at high school 'dug' him.

Edwin rolled over, and tried to think why the family had seemed more together when Derek and Casey had been around.

They just had more help than we do, he finally concluded. They were free to be irresponsible teenagers while we're stuck being young adults.


	6. Episode Two:First Day,Worst Day Part III

**Episode Two: **First Day, Worst Day Part III

**McDonald-Venturi Kitchen:**

"Lizzie, do you mind making the dinner tonight?" asked Nora, when she saw her daughter entering the kitchen. "I was trying to make it, but my client called…and well, unless you want to have burnt food…"

Lizzie sighed. "Yeah, I'm on it, mom."

"Thanks, sweetie." Nora said, distracted and went off to tend to her work.

She rolled up her sleeves, and began to hunt through the refrigerator to see what she could possibly make in a last minute notice. Edwin entered the kitchen just then, talking on the cordless phone.

"Yeah, and I'd like it delivered within half an hour. Yeah, thanks!" he walked over and handed the phone to Lizzie. "Dinner's on dad, it seems."

"Edwin, what did you do?" asked Lizzie, shocked.

"I heard Nora's dinner got burnt, so I called in for pizza. You don't have to cook, Liz. Don't you have a pile of homework to start on?" asked Edwin, a bit taken aback.

"Actually, Ed… This is Lizzie. Not Casey. I don't need to start on my homework right away!" she said, "But thanks. At least I don't have to cook dinner for the family."

"Welcome, sis!" Edwin laughed.

The phone bell went off just then. Lizzie answered it.

"Hey Liz!" said the excited voice of Casey from the other end. "Glad I finally got hold of you. How's high school? Met any cute boys yet?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Lizzie, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. "I'll get mom…"

"Oh wait, De-rek!" she shouted, "Oh fine…talk to Derek!"

Derek's voice came next from the other side, "Hey Lizzie…how's the soccer going?"

"Oh…you know." Lizzie said evasively. "Oh hey, here's Edwin, talk to him."

She threw the phone at Edwin who caught it deftly and said, "Hey Derek! How's it going? Me…oh just the usual. Wait I'll get dad for you."

"Hey Dad," he yelled. "Derek's on the phone for you!"

**McDonald-Venturi Dining Table:**

"I don't remember ordering pizza," Nora frowned when she saw the two gigantic boxes on the table. "Lizzie, I thought you said you would be cooking dinner."

"Uh, no…" said Lizzie defensively. "You asked me to make dinner. And Edwin ordered the pizza because we both had a rough day at school, and could appreciate some break."

"Edwin ordered the pizza?" asked George, astonished. "How did you pay for it, son?"

"With my allowance," said Edwin in a confident voice. "With Derek gone, I can now fully appreciate the whole of it."

George laughed. "My son is growing up too fast."

The he noticed something, "Where's Marti?"

"Probably hiding in her tent," said Lizzie, as she began to open the pizza boxes. "She screamed she hated the family before."

"Oh…Ed, could you please go fetch her?" George asked.

"Isn't that a dad's job?" countered his son.

"Yeah it is…but I'm worn out from work. So will you please go and fetch Marti?"

Edwin sighed, and much to Lizzie's surprise obliged his father. She clucked to herself. Typical Edwin! He was trying to break his Derek Junior image by becoming a goody two shoes.

**A Tent outside Derek's Room:**

"Marti," Edwin called through the doors, "come on down for dinner, will you?"

"Go away, I'm not here!" chirped up a little voice from inside.

"That's funny, Marti…but come on. I'm really starved, and I ordered pizza…" Edwin tried his best to tempt her.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs, and minutes later Edwin found himself staring into the face of his stepsister. She grinned at him, and held out one of the boxes of pizza.

"I think I should save you," she stated. Then she sat down beside him on the floor.

"Marti, it's me…" she cooed, "come on, you don't have to go down for dinner. I brought it up. now come out, and tell me what's bothering you."

"I did before, but you didn't care!" Marti shrieked.

Edwin and Lizzie stared at each other, confused then it dawned on them.

_I was missing you guys. Ever since you started high school, I have been feeling really lonely._

"Oh Marti…" sighed Lizzie. She had completely ignored her younger stepsister, being too wrapped up with her own problems. "I'm sorry about that. But if you come and have your dinner…we swear we'll figure something out."

Marti unzipped the tent door, and poked her head through. "You promise?"

Edwin looked into her big brown eyes, looking thoroughly scared. He nodded his consent. "Yeah, Marti, we promise."

Marti jumped out of the tent, and onto their laps. The three children enjoyed their meal on the floor, before the rooms of Derek and Casey. It tickled them to think what their siblings would've said if they found them sitting there, gorging on food. Derek would've probably joined them, but Casey would've freaked out.

**McDonald-Venturi Living Room:**

The next morning, after breakfast Nora and George were surprised to find Lizzie helping Marti put on her school bag.

"Guys aren't you a bit early for school?" asked George.

"Oh no, George" said Lizzie, "Edwin and I are taking Marti to school first by our bikes. It will take awhile."

Edwin rushed down the stairs just then, shouldering his bag.

"Ready to go, ladies?"

"Yeah, when you are!" Marti giggled, and Lizzie couldn't help but join in.

George and Nora stopped Edwin, when he tried to follow the girls out of the house.

"Ed, be careful." His father pleaded.

"Yeah, dad" sighed Edwin. "No worries. I can't wait to turn sixteen and drive a car, because this job would be a lot easier then."

He walked out of the house. Nora stared at the kids. At length she turned and asked her husband:

"Do you think they did something wrong and are trying to cover for it?"

They considered the possibility for a moment and then both said, "No…"

Nora smiled at George, and kissing him said, "I guess the kids are growing up fast."

Her husband couldn't help but agree with her.

- THE END –

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I'm still stumbling around…but it does take some time to find one's voice. Therefore, I will let you be the judge. The episodes are becoming longer too. I might have to break them into three parts soon, if I am not careful. Watch out for the 4__th__ episode though. That's my personal favorite. __ Till then, cheers! Misty :D_

_I apologize to anyone getting an update for this chapter. I figured the last one was too HUGE and had the chapter broken. Thanks :)  
_


	7. Episode Three:Derek & Casey Junior PartI

**Episode Three: **Derek Junior & Casey Junior Part I

**High school hallway:**

Lizzie McDonald was walking down the school hallway, trying to make her way to her Geography class when some behind her called,

"Hey, look! It's the grade grubber's sister!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, and noticed the senior who'd made the comment. They'd all known Derek and Casey, and even their reputations. Lizzie's eyes widened when she realized she was stuck with the reputation Casey had built for herself during her high school years!

As she continued on her way, one of the teachers stopped her. He smiled at her and said, "Ah Miss McDonald, I trust you would like to help out with our annual fund raiser?"

"Huh?" she was thrown completely by surprise.

"Your sister always loved helping the school with our social work!" he explained.

"Was that before or after Casey got her cool status?" asked Lizzie in an undertone.

The teacher didn't hear her. "So, I'll see you after school in classroom seven."

He walked off, leaving Lizzie to wonder what had just happened. The school bell rang, signaling the start of classes.

**School Corridor:**

Later that day as the stepsiblings made their way to English class, one of the guys of the hockey team caught up with them.

"Hey Edwin," he greeted. "Are you going to try out for the hockey team?"

"Uhm, I am really not a sports person." Edwin said, evasively, "And I really should be going to my classes."

"C'mon dude, hang with us!" the guy insisted, "your brother used to cut at least one class per day!" he laughed and went on, "but he always managed to get his attendance straight. I don't know how though!"

"And neither does, Edwin," Lizzie cut across them, "So can we please go?"

The guy stared at her and then burst out laughing, "Oh look at that, Casey Junior is actually defending Derek Junior!"

Edwin sighed, "Come on, Liz. Let's get to class."

He had to drag her away before she punched the laughing guy where it would really hurt!

**English Class: **

On the board was written in block capitals, ASSIGNMENT SUBMISSION TODAY. Edwin looked wildly around at his stepsister.

"What assignment did we have?" he asked, "And why didn't you tell me about it?"

Lizzie looked flustered, "I thought you knew. We were supposed to write a poem…on our most favorite things in the world."

The teacher entered just then, and called, "All right settle down, class. Mobile phones are to be switched off, you know. Jerry, I do not tolerate insolence in my class. Drake, stop kissing Amber. Amber, go back to your seat. I believe you all have something for me?"

Most of the students looked at him blankly. He was one of the strictest teachers in school, and wouldn't stand nonsense from anyone. Be it the nerds or the jocks or whoever the student decided to classify themselves as.

"Ah, so none of you remember it. Very well," he cast his gaze and around. His eyes fell on Edwin, "Ah Mr. Venturi. Why don't you read out yours to the class?"

Edwin gulped. He gathered his notebook where had scribbled a few lines, and stumbled to the front of the class. He looked at the faces of his classmates and got more intimidated by their expressions. Then his eyes fell on Lizzie. She gave him an encouraging half nod, and he suddenly found his confidence.

Edwin cleared his throat and started:

"Favorite things…"

When Edwin had finished, the teacher looked impressed. But the class looked shocked.

"I'm impressed Edwin," the teacher admitted, "maybe your stepsister influenced you a little bit more than your brother."

Edwin's face fell. Before he could protest, the bell rang signaling the end of the class. the students raced to the door to get out. Lizzie came up and joined Edwin.

"That was good," she commented.

"Please, let's just go." He said.

They were almost out of the door when the teacher shouted from behind them, "Why don't you come help us with our latest social work, Edwin. The principal would be pleased."

**McDonald-Venturi Living Room:**

The door opened and the three kids walked into the room. Marti was holding her brother and stepsister's hand.

"Why are you two so sad today?" asked them, looking from one to another.

"Tough day at school, Marti…" Edwin answered shortly, "What about you, Liz?"

"Ditto," she sighed and sunk into their couch after dropping off her school bag on the floor. She closed her eyes briefly and was suddenly taken into flashback mode.

"_That's an almost impossible goal," the commentator was saying in the exhibition hockey match, "but Lizzie McDonald goes through…she shoots and she scores! Looks like Derek's stepsister is going to carry on his legacy!" _

_Lizzie looked at the crowd which had gone wild with joy. She looked horrified. In one afternoon she'd transcended from being called Casey Junior to Derek Venturi's stepsister!" _

Her flashback ended, and groaned. "I hate going to school now."

"Hang cool, sis, hang cool," her stepbrother tried to comfort her. But Lizzie couldn't hang cool. She hated it.

"Well, I like going to school," Marti piped up, "I especially like my Art classes."

"Lucky you, Marti," Lizzie sighed, "I really don't like…"

The door opened a second time and their parents walked in looking like distracted hens. Nora was especially glad to see the children home.

"Oh, I am so glad you're back," she said, "I know it's very last minute, but…"

"Derek and Casey called. They're coming over for this weekend." George concluded for his wife.

"Smereck's coming home?" Marti asked, overjoyed.

Lizzie and Edwin exchanged dark looks however. So the real Derek and Casey would be coming back to haunt them.

"Didn't they just leave?" Lizzie blurted out.

"Yeah, I thought we'd not be seeing them for months?" Edwin seconded her opinion.

"Well," smiled George, "it looks like they couldn't stay away from the family and decided to come home for the weekends."

His stepdaughter and son groaned hearing this piece of news.


	8. Episode Three:Derek &Casey Junior PartII

**Episode Three: **Derek Junior & Casey Junior Part II

**McDonald-Venturi Kitchen:**

"So when are our beloved elder siblings coming back home?" asked Edwin as he helped Nora with dinner.

Lizzie was sitting at the table trying to finish the homework she'd fallen behind. She was finding it difficult trying to cope with so much at once.

"Hopefully they'll be joining us for dinner," Nora replied. "Apparently they had an early start in the afternoon. Their classes had been dissolved for some reason…so do help me make this extra special, will you?"

Edwin shrugged, and began to do as he was instructed. Nora went off to clear the laundry and make house presentable. Lizzie looked up from her work, disgusted.

"I don't get why mom and dad are treating Derek and Casey as house guests!" she complained, "I mean, the feeling they're not here has hardly sunk into me…"

"Ah, sis" Edwin said in a mock tone, "to you that maybe so. But our parents' souls bleed at the thought of not seeing their first-borns!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. She tapped the table with her pencil and commented, "Yeah, I see what you're driving at, Casey Junior."

Edwin narrowed his eyes, "Don't call me that, Derek Junior!"

"Eat me!" shot back Lizzie.

"Don't try my patience!"

"Didn't know you had that quality, I'm sorry…"

"Don't you dare mock me!"

"…or else? Will you throw your dictionary at me?"

"Liz-zie!"

Edwin fell silent and his eyes widened with horror. Lizzie was staring at him with his mouth hanging slightly open. They were both stunned to silence as the way Edwin had said her name mirrored the famous 'Der-ek!' which had been used by Casey once too often.

Their silence was broken by Casey's voice calling from the living room, "Hello? Isn't anybody home?" it was followed by Derek's voice, "Hey what's for dinner! I'm starving!"

**McDonald-Venturi Living Room: **

Marti rushed down the stairs and landed in the arms of her favorite brother.

"Hello Smarty! How's life treating you?" Derek asked, picking her up easily in his arms. "Like the life after I left?"

"No," his sister replied, burying her head in his chest. "I miss you, Smereck. Why can't you stay here and go to college from here?"

"Yeah, if only he'd listen to you…" sighed Casey.

"Hey I keep out of your way, don't I?" asked Derek, defensively.

"Yeah, yeah," said Casey in a mocking tone, "so that you can show my friends what a model brother you are!"

"STEP-brother," Derek corrected her automatically.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Derek! We've been through that!"

Lizzie and Edwin chose that moment to enter the living room, bringing their conversation to an end.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite stepsister!" Edwin said, "How are things at Queens? Getting straight As?"

Casey wrinkled up her nose and stared at him, "What's wrong with you, Ed?"

"And Derek how's your skills at the hockey field?" Lizzie inquired in the same tone, "made yourself a legend yet?"

"What's wrong with you?" Derek asked, surprised. He was used the Derek bashing Casey subjected him to. But Lizzie had been the stark opposite of her sister.

"Nothing," his younger stepsister replied. "I'm skipping dinner."

She was about to ascend the staircase, then she turned and said, "Oh by the way, while you two are here…can you at least pretend to get along?"

Casey and Derek stared. Edwin joined her at the foot of the staircase and said, "I agree with, Liz. See you guys later."

Then the disappeared from view. Casey turned to her stepbrother.

"What the heck is going now?"

Derek knitted his eyebrows together, "Well, for the first time – I have no idea!"

**Lizzie's Room:**

There was a knock on the door; ten minutes after Lizzie had come into her room.

"If that's Casey or Marti or Mom or Edwin or George, then please go away!" she called. "I don't want to have dinner."

There was a sharper knock, and then the door opened. Derek grinned at Lizzie, "You forgot me, Liz!"

Lizzie sat up in bed and surveyed her stepbrother, "No, I didn't. I never thought you would come knocking at my door. Did you lose your way?"

"Ha, that's funny." Derek commented.

He swung the door shut behind him, and came to sit beside her on her bed. Lizzie didn't move her eyes from him.

"Do you want to say something to me?" he asked, finally.

"I thought you didn't do 'feelings', Derek." Lizzie said in an offhand tone. "Why the sudden interest in me?"

"Because I always thought I got along better with you than Casey. You and I, we have an understanding. A mutual respect." Her stepbrother explained. "So care to tell me where from the obvious dislike stemmed?"

"I don't dislike you," said Lizzie. "There were times I wanted to kick you hard for always fighting with Casey…but I'm annoyed with you because of the legend you made of yourself."

Derek looked taken aback, "I thought you'd be labeled Casey junior. Where did I come into this picture?"

"Apparently," Lizzie sighed, "the whole of it. The students read too much into my hockey exhibition match."

Her stepbrother groaned. "I wish people would quit reading so much. Lizzie, it's okay to be compared…just don't let it get to you."

Lizzie nodded him, a grin breaking across her face.

"Wow Derek when did you get so wise?" she asked him.

She reached forward to give him a hug, he broke away almost immediately. "Okay, enough hugging. Now can we please go downstairs for dinner? or I'll carry you!"

Lizzie laughed, "Like you could really do that. I'm too heavy for you!"


	9. Episode Three:Derek&Casey Junior PartIII

**Episode Three: **Derek Junior & Casey Junior Part III

**McDonald-Venturi Kitchen:**

Casey McDonald helped her younger stepbrother, Edwin set the dinner table. She and Edwin had always had a healthier relationship. It was Casey who'd encouraged Edwin to stand up to Derek when he'd used unfair means to torment his younger brother. And Edwin had helped Casey with her routine during her cheerleader try out practice. They had an odd understanding developed between them over the years. Edwin hadn't liked it when Casey had coached him to groom himself better when he was ten, but she'd grown on him. They'd even teamed up together when Edwin had been convinced Derek was shattered when Sally decided to leave for Vancouver. It puzzled her now to see him treat her with the same mockery his older brother used on him time and time again. She stared at the fourteen year old.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, Edwin?" she asked finally. "Usually you're never this rude to me."

"Sorry how the good times always seem to fly, sis!" he replied, drily. "So how long are you and Derek staying?"

"We leave on Sunday," replied Casey. "We just wanted to see if it would be possible for us to shuttle home and college on weekends!"

"Too much information," said Edwin. "I wasn't really interested to know what a brainy person like you decides to do on weekends!"

"Brainy person?" Casey echoed, "Ed, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing much," he replied. "Except I'm sick of having to live up to your goody two-shoes grade grubbing reputation at school!"

"Huh?" she said shocked. "I thought Lizzie might be facing that problem."

"Oh no," Edwin stated. "I am the one stuck with your reputation! I am Casey McDonald's reformed stepbrother."

"I wish some of me would rub off on Derek too," muttered Casey.

Edwin cocked an eyebrow at her, "I hate this situation, Casey. The people who were my friends the first few weeks think I don't the meaning of the word fun!"

Casey was nettled, "Fun? Hey I have fun all the time…"

"Submitting assignments on time is fun for you, not me!" Edwin said, and earned himself a smart smack on the head from his older stepsister.

"I can't believe you let this get to you, Ed," Casey said finally as she watched him rub his head. "I thought we McDonald and Venturis didn't care what people think about us?"

"Well it's annoying," said Edwin, "I'm stuck between being Casey McDonald's stepbrother. Or Derek Venturi's successor! And I hate both the jobs."

"Well, why don't you just break out the mould." Casey suggested, smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"Just be Edwin Venturi."

**McDonald-Venturi Dining Table:**

"So, did everyone have a nice time catching up with each other?" asked George, "I didn't see anyone of you after Derek and Casey got home."

Nora glanced down at the table, "Where's Marti?"

Everyone glanced and spotted that the chair beside Edwin was empty. Derek got up at once, saying he would get her.

"I hear you guys are having a nice time at high school," said Casey. She turned to her younger sister, "Liz, why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

Lizzie glared at Edwin, "You told her?"

"Oh, don't blame Edwin, Lizzie." Casey intervened before her sister threw her dinner at Edwin, "I was just trying to help out. So why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know. I thought you would be busy with college and a new place. And Derek…" she added, uncertainly.

"Actually," smiled Casey, "he's beginning to grow on me. I may actually start to like him sometime soon. And Lizzie, you can always come to me with anything. You know that. I'm your sister. I'm here for you."

Lizzie looked at her older sister, "And it won't come in the way of your college?"

Casey smiled at her, "Liz, you've helped me through my high school life. I think it's my turn now?"

"Ahem," said Edwin.

:"And I'll help you out too, Edwin. If you promise me that you'll never turn into Derek!"

"I think I quite enjoy having you two back, Casey," George smiled, "the house seemed a bit dead without you two quarreling all the time. But I am glad you guys worked out your differences."

"Yes, I am really proud of the way our children are turning out to be." Nora agreed, "And once Derek get Marti down here we can all begin dinner!"

"Oh he'll be here mom," Casey grinned, "DE-REK!" she screamed aloud startling everyone.

**Marti's Tent:**

Derek tried to persuade Marti to come out and meet him but she wouldn't listen to him at all. He sat down in front of her tent and finally said, "Smarty, if you don't come out now, you'll make me very sad. Do you want that? I leave day after…please come meet me?"

Marti finally poked her head out of the tent door and frowned at him, "Go away, Smereck. I don't want you here."

"You little pest," Derek said. He reached out, and easily got her out of the tent. He sent her down on his knees and asked, "Now, what is bothering you, young Venturi?"

"You spent the whole evening talking to Lizzie," Marti complained, not looking at Derek. "I thought I would be talking to you before anyone else?"

"Oh, that's the problem is it?" asked Derek, affectionately. "Smarty, I love you more than any other sister of mine. But I love Lizzie too. She was in trouble and I tried to help her."

Marti cocked her head to one side, "You sure that was a good idea?"

"Very funny Smarty," Derek poked her tummy, "but I thought you liked your stepsisters."

"Big sisters," corrected Marti, "but you're special to me."

"Yes, and I always will be," Derek promised. "And you need believe that."

Marti gave him a tight hug, "Okay, Smereck."

From downstairs came Casey's shriek of 'De-rek'. Derek got to his feet, with Marti on his arms. "Come on, I think that's our cue to go to diner."

**McDonald-Venturi Dining Table:**

Derek entered the room with Marti in his arms. He set her down in her chair and got seated on his own. He looked across at Casey and said, "Whatever you were yelling for I didn't do it!"

Casey rolled her eyes, "You mean you didn't get late for breakfast?"

The others laughed. Derek smiled too appreciatively. Then he decided to pursue his favorite pass time.

"So does it feel to know I passed on some of my talents to young Lizzie?"

"Derek!" shouted Lizzie, indignantly.

"Oh I don't know Derek," Casey replied, "Maybe the grade grubber next to you could fill us with more details?"

"Casey!" chided Edwin.

"Can we please have a nice and quiet meal tonight?" begged George. "It's great to have you both back…but can you behave?"

"We sure can, George," replied Lizzie.

"But maybe the two high school legends need some time to learn?" Edwin suggested grinning from ear to ear.

The rest of the family burst out laughing as Casey and Derek remained silent. The younger siblings had certainly triumphed over them this once. They knew when they went back to school on Monday, things wouldn't have changed much. But they surely would have. Thanks to Derek and Casey.


End file.
